


哺乳

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, 男性哺乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *影子摩西岛的日常，蛇叔雷电。*是我上一篇文，The Best is yet to come的时间线。
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake
Kudos: 10





	哺乳

救出Sunny Gurlukovich已经一个月有余，阿拉斯加的风雪还未停歇，极夜却已经来临。按照Snake的说法，以她的牙齿的生长状况，她应该差不多快要一周岁，但是仍旧不能进食太硬质的东西，因此还得准备流质的粥或者奶一类的食品。如果是地球上别的地方倒是还好，对于11月份的阿拉斯加来说，这确实很困难了。  
一路走来，雷电和Snake都以干粮（Ration）为食，而且还是Olga之前留下的俄罗斯难吃干粮。他们吃一口能反胃三口。尽管如此，雷电还是觉得这东西比某人做的黑暗料理要好上一些。更何况，Snake有时候会伴着白日短暂的微光去野外抓点雪地兔回来烤着吃，有时候也会带来一些松鼠和猞猁。总的而言，伙食还是相当过得去的。  
问题就是该怎么给Sunny准备食物了。  
Snake提议过，把干粮泡到热水里沸腾以后煮成粥，然后灌到简易的奶瓶里让小孩服用。有时候还可以适当的把打来的野味剁碎煮烂加到粥里，添加点营养。食物准备的过程都由Snake来把关，他的野外生存能力不知为何要比雷电好上那么一点。而雷电则负责事后的喂食工作，毕竟——那个小孩看起来似乎更亲近雷电一些。不止如此，雷电还需要帮忙更换小孩的尿布一类的活。因为Snake给他分配的任务，所以他也就这么接受了。  
所以那一天，雷电在简陋的浴室里替Sunny更换尿布，而Snake在外面起灶生火煮干粮。虽说雷电以前没有这方面的经验，从一开始手忙脚乱打翻一大堆东西，还把小孩惹得大哭以至于Snake笑话他以后，他也逐渐在一次次的失败中手脚麻利了起来。——这可能就是生活吧。  
雷电为了不再像上次一样笨手笨脚打翻脸盆，他直接把上衣脱了，裤脚卷起，用温热的水给她擦了一次身子。小婴儿刚换上干净的新裤子，软软的一小团趴在雷电赤裸的胸口，粉嫩嘴巴开开合合，大眼睛四处张望，淡色的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪，白金色头发的柔软程度和雷电如出一辙，乍一看和雷电还有点相似。  
Snake煮粥的味道淡淡地飘了过来。就算是俄罗斯干粮，加上了雪兔肉和一点点调味料，竟然还是能飘出些饭菜的香气来。可能小孩饿了吧，闻到食物香气的Sunny开始不断踢打着雷电的胸膛。雷电只好把小孩从屁股那托起，另一只手抱着她的背部，慢慢地摇晃她，试图让她安分下来。  
“乖……Snake马上就准备好了。”雷电小声地尝试和她沟通，但是不到一岁的小孩哪里听得懂。她的小手乱晃，在雷电的胸膛乱蹭乱打，白金色头发的脑袋一股脑儿的往他怀里拱，不知道是要寻求食物还是要寻求温暖。  
雷电也不好多做什么。今天Snake因为外头风雪太大回来晚了一点，让小孩挨饿的他们确实有罪。可是在某一瞬间，小孩突然安分了下来，而雷电感觉到他胸口传来一阵唐突的疼痛。这个疼痛让雷电差点后腿两步撞到头上的铁架子。  
“唔唔……？！”雷电瞪大了眼睛，半惊叫出声。他发现Sunny咬住了他的乳头。她的表情相当安详，嘴巴嘟起来，像啄着妈妈的奶头一样吸吮着雷电未成熟的乳房。小婴儿此刻有多饿，她吸吮的力度就有多大。她刚出来的几颗奶牙啄咬着雷电平平的胸膛，嘴唇又湿又滑，把雷电的乳晕处弄出一片水渍。  
那股感觉真的很奇怪。印象中雷电小时候并没有吃过妈妈的奶，雷电自己都不知道自己是怎么长大的。他对于小时候的唯一记忆就是索利达斯给他丢的拌了火药的干粮。那玩意和俄罗斯干粮一样，吃一口反胃三口，紧接着又是一股毒品一般的眩晕。在小婴儿的啃咬下，那股乳晕的刺激让雷电的身体又酥又麻。他抱着Sunny，半靠在浴室的铁门上，双手有些颤抖。  
他感觉脸上一阵发烫，他大概是脸红了，不由自主地发出一些轻微的喘息声。可能因为实在没有奶出来吧，小婴儿吸吮的力度愈来愈大。雷电几乎要觉得他的乳头都要被她咬出血了一样。他只好一边皱着眉，一边轻轻地拍着她的后背，告诉她：“不好意思……你再怎么用力咬，里头都不会有奶的……”  
同样的，小婴儿并听不懂她的话。相反，雷电过于温柔的声调和他小心翼翼地动作仿佛只给了她一个能够继续的暗示。Sunny又一次放心地啃噬了起来。她全身心放松地趴在雷电温热又平坦的胸膛上，把他的乳头咬得又红又肿，直到那个乳头立得和奶嘴差不多硬。  
小婴儿含糊不清地吚呜地边含边叫着“mua、mua”，好似喊母亲的声音，把雷电搞得一时之间不知道该回应什么好。一开始的疼痛已经慢慢习惯，如今只剩下小婴儿湿滑的嘴唇在上头舔舐的滑溜溜的感觉。  
外头很快传来了Snake喊他们去吃饭的声音。胸膛上的Sunny实在吸得太安详，她的眼睫毛都柔软地合在了一起，以至于雷电不忍心把她推走，只好就这样抱着她去见了Snake。  
“Jack，你这是什么打扮？哺乳的男妈妈？”Snake拿着灌满了干粮粥的奶瓶，又戏谑又好笑地看着他。  
“……。”雷电想说的所有的辩解都梗在喉咙里说不出口，被Snake当面看见Sunny吸他奶头的样子让他羞愧到当场满脸通红，因为他皮肤白，这种通红非常明显地映在了他脸颊上。  
“不过，这样也不错嘛。虽然你的胸确实很平……”Snake咧开了一点坏笑，“但是多被咬咬应该还是会变大的。”  
“……！！！”雷电开始猛烈摇头，他脸红得能冒蒸汽。可是就算这样他还是没有把手里的婴儿放开。被刺激乳头所产生的催产素给他带来的安慰，使他在某一瞬间觉得他似乎在弥补童年的某种东西；比如，他童年没有吃到奶的焦躁不安。——当然，这或许还是他的多虑。  
“你怎么还不把她放下？该吃饭咯？”Snake晃了晃手中的奶瓶，“还是说，就算里头根本没有乳汁能出来，你也想用你温暖的乳房喂饱她？”  
“……Snake，别、别再逗弄我了！”雷电咬牙切齿地骂出了一句，还把胸口处的Sunny直接推开，用双手夹着她的咯吱窝举起。但是骂完和冲动完他就后悔了，因为小婴儿下一秒就因为失去乳头而慌张得啜泣，紧接着转化为大哭。  
“哈哈哈哈……噗……”Snake笑了好一会，他的刚刚出现的老年皱纹都拧在了一起。他熟练地接过小婴儿，把奶瓶凑到她的嘴边，她立刻安静下来，开始吃刚刚煮好的干粮肉粥。  
雷电愤愤地转过身走向浴室，因为他的上衣还在浴室里。不过从Snake的视角来看，他本来胸膛印着纹身的地方，如今除了一片白嫩，还多了个明显立起的红樱桃，以及樱桃周围或深或浅的小牙印和湿滑的水渍。待雷电穿好宽松的上衣后，这个凸起的乳头还未消下去，把雷电宽松的白衬衫（因为是Snake留下来的旧衣服）撑出一个小小的点。  
Snake一边喂着婴儿，一边盯着雷电衬衫上头的凸起看：“年轻人，你有点明显。”  
“什么有点明显？”雷电一头雾水。  
“下次贴个创可贴吧，bra也可以。”Snake挑挑眉，像谈论天气一样若无其事地说。“对了，我喜欢看带蕾丝边的bra。”  
“？！……！！！！！！”  
又一次，雷电的脸红得好似冒了蒸汽。

FIN


End file.
